Conventional household and commercial building electrical junction boxes typically include fixed upper and lower or vertical and oppositely vertical walls which include pluralities of circular cable passage ports. In many circumstances, an electrician's working access to areas above and below an installed electrical junction box is limited by structures such as upper and lower edges of a box recessing access port within a sheetrock wall panel. Electrical cables residing within wall spaces above and/or below such electrical junction box may be required to be threaded downwardly and upwardly through the box's cable ports. Access restrictions imposed by such sheetrock panel complicates the task of threading cables through the cable ports. Where the cable ports define the electrician's working space, cables are difficult to grasp, downwardly pull, and downwardly thread through the ports.
The instant inventive electrical junction box solves or ameliorates the difficulties described above by specially configuring an electrical junction box's vertical and/or oppositely vertical walls to include a series of laterally interconnecting plates.